


Всё, что осталось у ангелов в руках

by Averin



Series: В моих снах война на границе времён [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Found Family, Gen, Nobody Dies, Time Travel Fix-It, автор обещал, но все будет хорошо
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averin/pseuds/Averin
Summary: Оби-Вану не дают выспаться, а Совету - дополнительных объяснений (представьте себе, после звонка Энакина реальность дошла ещё не до всех). Зато коммандер Грей, которого мы мельком видели в предыдущей части, снова появляется и начинает действовать.или"— Я справлюсь, — сказал Грей, и, может быть, он снова заплакал, но, проклятье, он был так же напуган, как и они все. Как все. Каждый когда-то терял брата из своей партии из-за списания, и боль такой потери никогда по-настоящему не отступала."
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: В моих снах война на границе времён [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991986
Kudos: 3





	Всё, что осталось у ангелов в руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all that remains is the arms of the angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078715) by [eynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eynn/pseuds/eynn). 



Оби-Ван выругался, пробуждённый от сна громким писком комма. Когда он засыпал, рядом лежал Энакин, а ещё в каюте были Падме и Асока, но сейчас все они ушли, а свет был притушен.

Один из близнецов спал у него на груди, и Оби-Ван несколько секунд недоумённо смотрел на него, пока не вспомнил, как Падме просила приглядеть за уснувшим малышом, а второго она заберёт с собой… Но тогда это казалось сном.

Ребёнок, такой крошечный, буквально источал Силу. И форма его маленького рта, и нос, и солнечные завитки волос — все напоминало о маленьком Энакине. Оби-Ван решил, что предотврати Орден Джедаев появление этого существа на свет, — и это было бы трагедией.

Очень реальный ребёнок недовольно хныкнул, когда комм снова подал голос. Оби-Ван мягко качнул его несколько раз и вознёс мысленную благодарность себе же за то, что провёл изрядно времени в джедайских яслях и знал, что делать с детьми. Он подоткнул под спину подушку Энакина, устроил ребёнка поудобней и ответил на вызов. Притихший малыш счастливо пускал слюни на его тунику.

Тем временем вокруг них воздвиглись голограммы членов Совета, заставив Оби-Вана нахмуриться, а вот мысль приветствовать их стоя, как диктовала традиция, мелькнула и сгинула.

Это были его коллеги, разумные, которым он доверял когда-то, но одновременно именно они сели ему на шею, измотали бесконечными задачами и заданиями, миссиями, с которыми одному человеку справиться было не под силу. И они же излишними подозрениями и жестокими запретами буквально из рук в руки передали его падавана Дарту Сидиусу

— Мастер Кеноби! — провозгласил Мейс Винду. — Что происходит?

В ответ Оби-Ван одарил его ледяным взглядом. Совсем недавно ему казалось, что он будет скучать по Совету, но, смотрите-ка, тоска по переработкам и непомерной ответственности так и не появилась!

— Мы валим, — сказал он, погладил молчащего ребёнка и добавил: — К хренам.

Ему было немного стыдно, но, если подумать, скоро малыш услышит от дядюшек-клонов ещё и не такое.

Мейс оглядел его с головы до ног, и Оби-Вану почти стало смешно.

— Из Ордена и Республики, — на всякий случай пояснил он, — потому что сейчас и то, и другое просто куча дерьма банты. И мне казалось, эту мысль Энакин до вас уже донес.  
Ребёнок, почувствовав враждебность и легкую тревогу Оби-Вана, тихонько захныкал и устремил на него живой взгляд ярко-голубых глаз. Оби-Ван вздохнул и начал укачивать его, пытаясь утешить.

— Что это? — спросил Колар.

— Криффов ребёнок! — рыкнул Оби-Ван. — Ради Силы, неужели вы, твари, никогда ни одного не видели? Вы его ещё и разбудили! Пропадите к сарлаку в задницу и дайте нам улететь с миром. Не то, чтобы мы первые устали от всего вашего дерьма и решили покинуть Орден! Но почему именно нас вы решили донимать в любое время дня и ночи?!

Малыш в его руках уже вертелся и недовольно всхлипывал, и Оби-Ван попытался уговорить его не плакать, прежде, чем поднять взгляд на собеседников. Вроде бы кто-то из них успел что-то сказать, но он не расслышал, и, куда важнее, ему было совершенно безразлично.

— Уверен, Энакин сообщил вам, что у него близнецы. И не от меня, Сила упаси, ради этого пришлось бы лететь на Камино… — он умолк под гнётом тоски об упущенных возможностях. Сейчас. Когда он вернулся назад во времени, все события, что свели его и его ридуур’а* вряд ли уже случатся. Всё, что ему остаётся — перебирать воспоминания и не завидовать тому, кого его супруг выберет в этой реальности.

Оби-Ван устремил взгляд на своего племянника… или племянницу — аура Силы, окутывающая детей Энакина и Падме, глушила всё, не давая разглядеть индивидуальных черт. Но важно то, что эти дети существовали, сами по себе чудо, и Энакин любил его, и Падме была здорова и жива. Он переживёт. Он справится.

— Оби-Ван! — крик Мейса напомнил ему, что весь Совет Джедаев всё ещё на связи. Под взглядом Оби-Вана он содрогнулся.

— Что ещё не ясно? Мы ушли в отставку. Прощайте.

Может быть, на кнопку отключения связи он нажал сильнее, чем следовало бы, но теперь всё внимание Оби-Вана было занято ребёнком. Тот, в конце концов, был куда важнее любых идиотов с Корусканта. А потом он сможет ещё поспать…

Оби-Ван наградил несчастный комм ещё одним уничтожающим взглядом и отключил его совсем. Позже он найдёт что-то для разговоров на коротких дистанциях, а если он так уж сильно кому-то понадобится, его без труда отыщут в этой самой кровати. Оби-Ван собирался оставаться в ней как можно дольше.

Судя по счастливому бульканью малыша, того это абсолютно устраивало.

***

Мейс поддался искушению и спрятал лицо в ладонях. О, да, идея Ки-Ади позвонить Оби-Вану за разъяснениями — раз уж тот был самым ответственным и разумным в их с Энакином дуэте — сработала отлично!

Вид Оби-Вана привёл его в ужас. Молодой джедай выглядел измотанным, истощенным, потрёпанная одежда болталась на нём, как на вешалке, и он ничем, абсолютно ничем не напоминал аккуратного и всегда собранного джедая, какого они привыкли видеть. Он валялся на узкой незаправленной кровати, прижимая к груди крохотного младенца, и глядел на Совет с хмурым возмущением, какое обычно можно было встретить лишь на лицах падаванов.

На ребёнка он смотрел совершенно иначе, словно это было чудо, занимавшее каждую его мысль, слово и движение, но им — им предназначались только недоверие и неприязнь.  
А потом Оби-Ван разразился речью на том же языке, что избрал Скайуокер, и, похоже, даже не услышав их протестов, отключил связь.

Депа глубоко вздохнула.

— Думаю, потребуются ещё одни субтитры.

— Возможно, мы сумеем написать программу-переводчик на основе уже имеющихся, — предложила Луминара.

— Это займёт слишком много времени, — возразил ей Кит и повернулся к Депе: — Твои люди уже отправляются на операцию, так ведь?

— Совсем скоро, наши врачи уже почти всё приготовили. Не думаю, что с этим переводом есть, куда спешить: судя по тону Оби-Вана, он сказал примерно то же, что и Скайуокер. И не то, чтобы он сказал много.

— Это его ребёнок? — задался вопросом Ки-Ади.

— Скайуокер утверждал, что у него близнецы, — напомнила Депа. — Должно быть, это один из них.

Мейс скорчил гримасу. Два лучших генерала сбежали, а с ними два батальона, три звёздных разрушителя и бесценная информация о будущих событиях войны. И ещё Джабба Хатт требует, чтобы именно джедаи отыскали его пропавшего детёныша, при том, что рядом с Татуином нет никого, кроме пресловутых Кеноби и Скайуокера, которым это теперь точно не поручишь.

Как только они позволили всему этому случится?

***

Коммандер Грей нажал на кнопку вызова, открывая знакомую линию связи. Его пальцы дрожали.

Рядом начали появляться голограммы других клонов: коммандеры Волфи, Тайр и Фил слева от него, Блай, маршалы-коммандеры Нейо и Бакара — справа. Все они замерли в ожидании.

— Я всё слышал, — произнёс Грей. — Это правда. Во всех нас находятся чипы, контролирующие поведение, и джедаи недовольны. Генерал Биллаба предложила нас для исследований.

— "Нас"? — уточнил Тайр.

— Меня и моих людей. То есть, её людей.

— Что подразумевается под исследованиями? — спросил Блай.

Это был резонный вопрос. Все они понемногу привыкали к тому, что некоторые слова здесь означают иное, чем на Камино, — но, опять же, у некоторых слов было больше одного значения.

— Генерал Йода сказал, что с чипами мы слишком опасны. И что плохо, что нас вообще создали.

Они переглянулись.

— Значит, нас хотят списать? — уточнил Фил.

— Не неси чушь, — оборвал Волфи. — Кто тогда будет бить жестянок?

— Генерал Скайуокер подал им идею создать вирусы для борьбы с дроидами, — напомнил Грей. — Судя по тому, что я слышал, как раз это они и планируют.

Повисла тяжёлая тишина.

— А прямо сейчас они вызвали генерала Кеноби. Я думаю, они потребуют уточнений насчёт нас. Он наверняка знает точно, насколько мы дефектны.

— Генерал Скайуокер сказал, что найдёт нас, если мы правда будем в нём нуждаться, — заметил Блай. — И он говорит на нашем языке.

— Говорит, — согласился Нейо. — Мы бы точно не стали его учить, если бы не считали своим братом.

— А как же Генерал Кеноби?

Нейо пожал плечами.

— Двести двенадцатому он вроде как нравится, особенно «Призракам». Они не стали бы доверять ему без причины.

Блай фыркнул:

— Это потому что Коди…

— Да кто бы говорил!

Блай устремил на Нейо яростный взгляд, но прежде, чем он успел возразить вслух, слово взял Тайр.

Сперва внимательно оглядевшись, словно мог на взгляд определить, не подслушивают ли их.

— В доках Корусканта много судов. Очень много. И мы их контролируем.

— А как быстро мы сможем их занять?

Тайр пожал плечами.

— Очень быстро. Дольше всего придётся ждать братьев, которые смогут устроить так, чтобы судам разрешили вылет, но самое большее — час. Багажа у нас нет, — он хмыкнул, — а боезапас, воздух и провиант уже загружены.

— Да, — возразил Блай, — но всего этого потребуется больше, чем для обычной короткой миссии.

— Ну, тогда возьмём с собой, что сможем. Если как следует пошарить по складам, нам хватит на месяцы автономного полёта.

Все снова переглянулись.

Грей был из одной партии с Тайром, Волфи, Филом и Фейлом. И из одной с Рексом, который, судя по всему, однажды достаточно доверился генералу Скайуокеру, чтобы научить его их языку. И из одной с Коди, который железно стоял на том, что их генерал — хороший человек, и Коди точно можно было доверять…

— Мы должны решиться, — приказал Волфи. — Я верю генералу Куну, но не настолько, чтобы думать, что его мнение перевесит мнение остальных.

— Я… хотел бы доверять генералу Секуре, — признался Блай, чуть покраснев. Никто даже не попытался поддразнить его — и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, как все они взволнованы, пусть даже пытаются не подать вид.

— Мои люди вас выпустят, — сказа Грей, тяжело роняя каждое слово.

— Вы тоже уйдёте, — возразил Тайр. Грей только мотнул головой.

— Нет. Генерал Биллаба хочет начать с нас. Если мы не появимся, она поймёт, что что-то не так.

Он попытался выдавить улыбку.

— Всё будет хорошо.

— Грей…

— Нет! — прошипел он. — Вы должны уйти. Мы будем в порядке. Вы уйдёте и вычислите, как нам избавиться от чипов — тогда у джедаев не будет причин списать вас всех, вы больше не будете угрозой. А мы сможем отвлечь их хотя бы до конца дня. Не дольше, наверное. Уходите, сейчас же!

— Но вы можете… — начал Тайр, сам не уверенный в своих словах, когда вмешался Нейо:

— Мы должны убраться из пространства Республики. Срочно, раз уж канцлер хочет и может нас использовать.

Это тревожило сильнее всего. Джедаи не поверили, что именно в руках канцлера детонатор от их чипов. Не поверили, что он ситх.

У Бакары дрогнули губы

— Выглядит довольно просто. Грей поможет нам сбежать, а наши медики разберутся, как извлечь чипы. И никто не сможет использовать их, чтобы заставить нас вернуться.

— Вы уверены, что их нельзя активировать на расстоянии? — спросил Фил. — Без прямого контакта?

— Уверен, что нет. Слишком многое может пойти не так и заставить чипы сработать раньше времени и как-нибудь неправильно.

— И мы должны будем немедленно избавиться от всех коммуникаторов дальнего действия, — добавил Волфи, — вот они точно опасны. Проверить на маячки всё: корабли, амуницию, оружие, запасы продуктов, все электронные системы. Использовать навигационные компьютеры, только если не будет других вариантов. Что вы смотрите? Мы криффовы умники, мы столько летали на этих криффовых кораблях. Мы справимся.

— Звучит разумно, — согласился Бакара. — Но… Грей. Vod*, ты уверен?

— Я справлюсь, — сказал Грей, и, может быть, он снова заплакал, но, проклятье, он был так же напуган, как и они все. Как все. Каждый когда-то терял брата из своей партии из-за списания, и боль такой потери никогда по-настоящему не отступала.

— Верно, — глухо произнёс Нейо, и было видно, как ходит грудь под его бронёй. Он расправил плечи. — Мы сообщим братьям, чтобы были готовы выступать по минутному уведомлению. Твои люди будут в контрольных башнях и дадут добро на отлёт. Мы распространим информацию как можно шире, чтобы те, кто сейчас далеко отсюда, могли решить, присоединиться к нам, к Скайуокеру, или нет.

— Jate’kara*, — сказал Грей, не мог придумать, что ещё тут сказать.

— Ret’urcye mhi*, — как один отозвались его братья рваными голосами, и стали отключаться.

Нейо был последним и заговорил, когда Грей уже сам готов был выключить комм.

— Мы не забудем вас, Грей’ика*. Ни одного из вас.

Грей сумел кивнул.

— Мы присмотрим за вами, — ответил он, зная, что Нейо правильно поймет его слова — в этом мире и в следующем.

***

Время вышло.

CC-10/994 получил приказ отправляться ко входу в медицинское отделение и явился в храм к генералу Биллабе во главе своего отряда.

С ним были не все. Самых юных, зелёных новичков, которые по-хорошему даже не должны были ещё покидать Камино, и нескольких опытных техников он направил в башни управления, чтобы выпустить корабли с другими братьями из доков. Сделав это, они должны были захватить шаттл и как можно быстрее добраться до корабля Нейо. Может быть, они не успеют, но так у них будет хотя бы шанс.

Здесь — не будет.

Генерал Биллаба ещё не видела новичков. Может быть, вообще была не в курсе, что они уже прибыли.

Грей вытянулся по стойке смирно, остальные клоны последовали его примеру. Генерал Биллаба вышла им навстречу.

— Коммандер, я рада, что вы сумели собраться так быстро.

— Сэр, — отозвался Грей, когда понял, что от него ждут ответа.

С того момента, как они услышали послание генерала Скайуокера прошло едва ли шесть часов. С того момента, как он получил сообщение от Тайра, что эвакуация братьев с Корусканта заканчивается, прошло две минуты. Скоро они уже должны будут уйти в гиперкосмос.

— Что ж, заходите, — приказала генерал, открывая перед ним дверь в госпиталь джедаев. — Мы не справимся со всеми сразу, остальным придется подождать здесь.

Грей задрал подбородок и шагнул вперед, первая шеренга братьев последовала за ним.

По крайней мере, стало ясно, что их списание не было изначальным планом джедаев. Они были абсолютно не готовы к массовому списанию. Если бы они хотели, возможно, они смогли бы сражаться и пробиться к выходу их храма. Возможно, даже бежать. Не так, как на Камино.

Но им надо было занять джедаев, заставить их верить, что их план работает, дать братьям время! Поэтому Грей позволил какому-то целителю взять себя за руку и отвести к койке, позволил уложить, позволил приблизиться и ввести себе яд.

Милосердно со стороны джедаев позволить им лечь, вместо того, чтобы повалиться на пол.

Последнее, что он видел и запомнил, когда зрение начало отказывать, это встревоженное лицо генерала Биллабы.

**Author's Note:**

> Словарь мандо'а:  
> ридуур - супруг  
> vod - брат  
> Jate’kara - пожелание удачи  
> Ret’urcye mhi - прощание, букв. "Может быть, мы встретимся вновь"


End file.
